It Started As A Dare
by JustMe133
Summary: What started as a simple game of truth or dare turned into so much more for Carlos and Logan. SLASH. Rated T for mentions of BOY-BOY RELATIONSHIP. CARGAN. Oneshot.


**So, I know I'm a Kogan fan, but hey, when these ideas hit, I gotta at least try them.  
And if they suck, eh, there's always a delete option!**

**No, I don't own BTR or its characters or any of that hoopla! Just a fan with a weird perception of things.**

…

"Logan!" Logan looked up as he entered the apartment to see Carlos waiting for him at the kitchen counter. He wasn't exactly _surprised_ that Carlos was waiting for him, especially after last night; it still made him a little uncomfortable though.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said easily enough, still thinking about last night. "Where's everyone else?" he turned to see Carlos watching him, eyes as intent as he could get them.

"James and Kendall went out on a double date with Jo and some mystery girl. Mama Knight took Katie shopping."

"So it's just us?"

"Yeah… is that okay?" Logan sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I may just watch a movie and lounge on the couch."

"Can I … can I join you?"

"Sure," Logan said, settling on the couch as Carlos got comfy by his side. As the movie began, he quickly let his thoughts run back to last night.

~~~~xxx~~~~

_~Flashback: Last Night~_

"_Logan, truth or dare!" James asked in a trickster voice, hazel eyes sparkling. "Come on…"_

"_Uh…" Logan had picked truth his last two times, knowing how his friends were with dares… but he seemed to be outnumbered now, if the curious stares of his friends were any indication. "Dare," he said quickly, knowing it was gonna bite him in the ass one way or the other. James smile grew victorious as he looked at first Logan, then Carlos._

"_Okay… I dare you to __**date**__ Carlos for __**two whole weeks**__. Which means you need to break up with Camille."_

"_What?!" Logan had screeched, looking between James, who looked smug, and Carlos, who looked stunned at his friend's words. "James-"_

"_Nu, uh, uh my friend. You picked dare. And that is my dare for you."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then… I'll __**burn**__ all your favorite books. Every. Last. One." Logan squared his jaw as he glared at James, who just looked pleased._

"_Just… two weeks?"_

"_Yep. But! There are some … "requirements"."_

"_Of course there are."_

"_One: You two must __**act**__ like a couple, when appropriate. Two: Logan must break up with Camille. You can explain to her what happened and in two weeks she can have you back again. And three: you __**both**__," James said, pausing for breath and looking at Carlos, who looked uncomfortable, "must share one kiss with the other, in front of Kendall or myself, within the two weeks. And by kiss… well you get what I mean don't you?" Logan looked over at Kendall, who just shook his head in amusement. Logan let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at James._

"_Fine."_

"_Good. Now Logan, why don't you ask out Carlos?" Logan floundered for a moment before staring at James in anger, then switching his attention to Carlos, who blushed under his stare._

"_Carlos… will you do me the honor of going out with me?" Carlos, unable to speak it seemed, nodded fervently._

"_Good. Have fun you two."_

~~~~xxx~~~~

"Logan?" Logan looked at Carlos, who was sitting next to him, almost curled up in a ball. "Did you… did you break up with her?" Logan nodded and Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Don't be Carlos; it's not your fault. I was actually thinking of taking a break from her anyways."

"But because of me? I doubt that was in your plans."

"It's fine. Really."

"Was she upset?" Logan just nodded to his words, thinking about his confrontation with Camille earlier.

~~~~xxx~~~~

_~Earlier with Camille:~_

"_Come on Logikins," Camille practically purred in his ear, running her fingers up and down his arm seductively. "Come to the bedroom with me."_

"_Camille, no," Logan said, pulling away from her. "I actually… I really need to tell you something."_

"_Oh… what?" he looked at her and stood up, backing away a bit._

"_Ok, last night the guys and I were playing truth or dare."_

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_And…. I picked dare and my dare was to date Carlos for two weeks which means I'm breaking up with you," he rushed out, not looking at her._

"_I'm sorry, __**what?**__" Logan sighed and took a deep breath._

"_W-ell… I picked dare."_

"_I kinda got that part. What about the part of breaking up with me to date who now?"_

"_Carlos…" Camille stood up slowly and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "It was James' dare and requirements! Be pissed at him."_

"_Logan, you need to understand, __**I'm**_ _the person you're dating, not __**Carlos**__." _

"_Camille, it's only for two weeks. I promise. After that, I'm all yours."_

"_Uh-huh. Whatever," she said, turning from him. "Bye Logan."_

"_Camille-"_

"_No, Logan. Goodbye."_

~~~~xxx~~~~

"I'm sorry that James did this to us. If you want… I'll break up with you, that way he won't burn your books."

"No Carlos, really. It's only two weeks. We can do this," Logan said, sliding his arm around Carlos' shoulders and squeezing lightly. Carlos gave him a big smile and kissed his cheek, surprising him. Logan smiled softly as they watched their movie.

Two weeks would fly by...

He hoped.

…

"There's the lovebirds!" James chirped as he walked into the apartment that night, Kendall behind him.

"Shh! He's sleeping," Logan said, indicating Carlos, who was fast asleep on his shoulder, a blanket thrown over them. "Do you always have to be so loud?" James rolled his eyes and went to his room. Logan rolled his eyes back and pulled the blanket tighter around Carlos, who snuggled into him.

"Just two weeks right?"

"Two weeks," Logan muttered, looking at Kendall, who shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to that stupid dare."

"I had to. I honestly believe that James would not hesitate to burn my stuff. You know how serious he is about truth or dare."

"True… but do you think you can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Date Carlos. Be his "boyfriend". Kiss him, hold his hand, normal couple stuff?"

"It won't really be any different than hanging out with him, except that I just have to touch him a little more," Logan said, and Kendall could see the cogs turning in his friend's brain.

"What you thinking?"

"It's just an experiment Kendall," Logan said, looking at Carlos, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Is it?" Logan looked up and met the unsettling green eyes of his friend. He suddenly felt uneasy but gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah. That's all."

…

Word spread quickly over the Palm Woods about the new relationship between Logan and Carlos. Camille tried to tell everyone that it was just a dare the boys were fulfilling, but no one seemed to believe her; rather, they thought she was just jealous that Logan dumped her for Carlos of all people.

And Logan, although he hated to admit it, kind of enjoyed spending so much time with Carlos. Carlos was a great person to hang out with; he was so happy all of the time. Nothing seemed to bother him. Not even the fact that they were constantly touching, whether it be holding hands or arms around each other could seem to deter Carlos from his good mood.

And Logan found it contagious.

He found himself smiling more with Carlos. More than even with Kendall or James. And then, when Carlos would quickly kiss his cheek and blush as he pulled away, Logan found himself imagining pulling Carlos close and kissing him on the lips.

Now _that_ bothered him a bit.

He was straight. Nothing had ever made him question his sexuality before. He figured that the fact that he and Carlos were 'dating' made him feel this way. Once the two weeks was over, he would be over that weird feeling.

Currently, he found himself sitting outside by the pool, Carlos by his side as usual. They weren't holding hands at the moment because Carlos was playing with a balloon animal and Logan was reading. Logan, eyes hidden by darkly tinted sunglasses, saw one of the Jennifers walk up to them. He watched her pull down her top a bit, exposing more cleavage, before turning to Carlos.

"Carlos," she said, grabbing his attention. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend." Carlos looked stun but shook his head, setting his balloon animal aside.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm dating _Logan_." Her jaw dropped as she stared at Carlos, who looked serious beyond anything anyone had ever seen him, and Logan, who was smirking behind his book.

"But I'm offering you a date with _me_."

"And I said _no._ I'm in a committed relationship with Logan," Carlos said, reaching for Logan's hand as his eyes stayed locked with hers. She huffed at them and stormed away, her heels clicking noisily on the tile by the pool. Logan followed her with his eyes and saw her go to James, who was laughing heartily.

"Wow Carlos," Logan said, sitting his book down and relaxing, never letting go of Carlos' hand. "I didn't think you would ever turn down a Jennifer."

"Why would I want one of them when I have you?" Logan looked at Carlos in surprise and just shrugged to his question, not sure how to respond to that.

…

It was storming in LA one night, and Carlos, seemingly "scared" of the storm, found himself curled up on the couch with Logan, whose arms were tight around him.

"Logan."

"Yeah Carlos?"

"Why do you think James did this?"

"Made us date?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Both were silent for a minute before Carlos pushed closer to Logan, hugging him tighter.

"I'm enjoying dating you." Logan was silent before he kissed Carlos's forehead lightly.

"Me too." Carlos kissed Logan then, turning his body to where he was in Logan's lap. Logan didn't seem to care as they continued to kiss, the raging storm outside seemingly forgotten.

There was storm raging inside now.

…

"Hey Logan," Camille said, coming to sit next to him as he was reading in the lobby the next day. "Where's Carlos? Don't typically see you two apart." Logan looked at Camille, waiting for the guilt to set in.

It never came.

"He's with James at the studio. Gustavo called them and said something about a waterfall in his office."

"Wow," Camille laughed, shaking her dark hair so it cascaded over her shoulders. "So… the two weeks is almost up."

"Yeah… it is," Logan said slowly, closing his book. "Listen, Camille-"

"I'm so ready for us to be back together. I miss you so much."

"Yeah, but Camille-"

"Don't you miss me?" Logan looked at Camille and shook his head.

"I have to go," he said, grabbing his book and walking away from her.

How could he tell her that he was falling for Carlos?

"Logan!" Logan looked up from his walk and found Carlos coming up to him.

"Hey," Logan said happily as Carlos reached him. "What did you two do?"

"Well… we made Gustavo his own personal waterfall…"

"By…?"

"Accidentally bursting one of his water pipes." Logan laughed and reached for Carlos' hand.

"Wow," Logan chuckled as Carlos snuggled against him. They were both silent for a few minutes. They had never talked about what happened the night of the storm, but they could feel their relationship changing.

…

"Are you going to go back to her?" Carlos whispered the night before their two weeks were up. Logan was silent as he ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's back. When Carlos got no answer, he whispered again, "I don't want you to go back to her."

"I know," Logan whispered, kissing Carlos' forehead softly and pulling him closer.

"Logie…"

"I know," is all he said again, pulling him closer still. "I know…"

…

Logan woke up to find Carlos gone from his bed. He first felt worry well up in him and then he scolded himself for actually being worried over Carlos. How could it be, in just two weeks, he found himself falling harder for Carlos than for anyone he had ever dated?

Even more than Camille; and he had honestly believed he loved her.

How wrong he was.

How could he have loved Camille when all he thought about, day and night, was Carlos? How was that even possible? He shook his head and got up, ready to start his day, trying to push Carlos from his thoughts.

Their two weeks were up.

…

Logan didn't see Carlos all day.

And he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

He stayed in the apartment all day, not even bothering to get off the couch. James and Kendall had never seen him took so desolate before, and they weren't sure how to cheer their buddy up. James had even called Camille over to talk to Logan, who just took one look at her with dead eyes and said no. Camille, appalled, stormed out, slamming the door behind them.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall whispered to James, who shrugged.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him all day!"

"We need to find him, and quick!"

…

Katie stared at Carlos, who was sitting at a small bench, corndogs as far as she could see around him. He sniffled and took a huge bite from three corndogs at once.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I love him!" he mumbled between lips full of bread and meat.

"What? Who?"

"Logan. I love him. And now I lost him," Carlos muttered, shoving another corndog in his mouth. Katie didn't look quite as surprised as she should've and shrugged.

"Go talk to him then?" she asked, grabbing the corndog out of his hand and shaking it in his face. "If you are this heartbroken about it, then go win him back." Carlos looked at before tossing all of his corndogs on the ground.

"You're right!" he screamed before running off in the direction of the apartment. She rolled her eyes and walked off, shaking her head and muttering something about 'boys'.

…

"Logan!" Carlos screamed as he ran into the apartment. Logan jumped up from the couch, where he had been watching James and Kendall's weak attempts at trying to get him to move.

"Carlos."

"Logie!" he cried, running into the brunette's arms, which opened for him and caught him at the perfect moment. "I love you!" Logan was stunned silent as he hugged Carlos tightly. "I don't want you to go back to Camille. I want you to stay with me. No matter what. I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me too."

"Carlos," Logan muttered, holding him tightly against him. "There's only you." Carlos gave him a big smile before they kissed deeply. "And I love you too."

Kendall looked at James and gave him a small smirk. "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Dammit."

…

**Hmm, well... I hope that was good. **

**If not, that happens.**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
